


梦游者

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 德拉科和金妮一起参加一个派对，酒精上了头，夜晚引出了秘密。





	梦游者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sleepwalkers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/475954) by cinnamon badge. 



      有人敲了敲她的门，然后门开了。“亲爱的金妮。”莫丽说。“马尔福先生来了。”

      站在镜子前的金妮转过身，翻了个白眼。“他有名字，妈妈。”她干巴巴地说。“你可以使用它的。”

      莫丽走进了房间。“但你从来不叫。”她指了出来，看着她的女儿卷头发。“我觉得我们叫也不合适。”

      金妮无助地笑了起来，她对化妆箱伸出手。“好吧，好吧。”她说。“让他知道我还没准备好呢，行吗？”

      “当然可以。”她的母亲走到她的身后，将手放在了她的后背上。“你看上去很美，金。”

      “谢谢，妈妈。”她笑着说。她继续打扮，莫丽离开了房间，将门在身后关上了。

      她尤其喜欢她为今晚挑选的晚礼服。它由不断变色的布料制成，会在光线下闪动，有时看上去是宝石绿，有时看上去是深蓝色。它恰到好处地包裹着她的身体，凸显出了她从事专业魁地奇的结实身体，它的背后开得很低——前面也是——金妮知道，这会引得众人纷纷侧目。

      她化了淡妆，卷发魔咒将她的铜色长发松松地卷了起来，金妮拿起她的银色手包和披肩，穿上鞋子。她可以听见楼下厨房里传来了马尔福低沉悦耳的声音和她母亲的高声回答。金妮露出了窃笑。如果她知道马尔福可以迷倒莫丽·韦斯莱，那他们两个就都被解救了。

      当她走进厨房时，莫丽正脸红地大笑，而马尔福坐在桌子旁边，也面带笑意。

      “噢，金妮！”莫丽叫道，擦了擦眼角。“我不知道我为什么会让你和这个坏男人一起玩。”

      “拜托，莫丽。”他充满魅力地说。“这可不公平呀。”

      金妮对他扬起了眉毛。“逛贫民窟来着，马尔福？”她问道。“你露出威尔特郡口音了。”

      “你这个可怜的东西。”他回敬道，立刻换回了他的标准英语。“谁偷了你的半件衣服呀，我要呼叫魔法法律执行司了。”

      金妮又翻了个白眼，她的母亲似乎今晚头一次真正看到她的礼服。

      “亲爱的金妮，你不是要穿这块布出去吧？”她站了起来，开始皱起了眉头。“你这是半裸！”

      “这是时尚，妈妈。”她抬起胳膊，展示所谓的“这块布”。“我不会冷的，扎比尼的房子里有各种各样的加热咒语。”

      “韦斯莱夫人可没有把她唯一的女儿培养成一个荡妇。”马尔福的眼中闪着笑意。

      莫丽摇了摇头。“还好你父亲在加班，因为如果他在这里——”

      “他会告诉我玩得开心，说我做了正确的决定。”金妮走上前，吻了吻她母亲的脸颊。“我们必须要走了，妈妈，我们不能迟到。”

      “马尔福从不迟到。”马尔福傲慢地说。“我们一向准时。”

      “你什么时候回家？”莫丽问道。

      “很晚。”金妮回答。“非常晚，午夜之后吧。”

      “我会将她完整地送回家，莫丽。”马尔福向她保证。

      “好吧。”莫丽慢慢地说。她显然仍然在纠结金妮的裙子，金妮趁她犹豫不决的时候，立刻抓住马尔福的手，将他拽进了后花园。

      “坏蛋。”等他们走出视听范围后，她用手包打了一下他的胳膊。“你一直站在她那边。”

      “只是想赚点好感。”他假装照料着伤处。“我希望明年生日能收到一个巧克力蛋糕，但是我会坚持要草莓冰淇淋的。”

      “但你是我的朋友，不是她的！”

      马尔福哼了一声。“梅林啊，韦斯莱，如果你非要为我更喜欢谁而打上一架，请我让知道时间和地点，我想看看。”

      金妮想继续生气，但还是忍不住笑了起来。“你对什么事情都不认真。”她指责他道。

      “我是认真的。”

      “你甚至还没说你喜不喜欢我的‘这块布’裙子呢，所以我非常心烦，今天晚上都没开始。”

      马尔福抓住她的手，让她停了下来，她转过身，站在他的面前。他把她从头到脚看了一遍，裙子在暮光下变幻着光芒。现在，她也有机会好好看看他了，他穿着整齐的黑色礼服长袍，如他承诺一般系着与她的裙子一样颜色的蓝色领结。这为他的眼睛增加了一丝蓝色——但是他不需要知道。马尔福十分自负，她一般会尽量避免夸他。

      “我还是之前的观点。”他最终说道。

      “什么？”

      “我知道法律执行司有一个巫师专门针对赃物——”

      金妮又用手包拍了他一下，然后大步走向了她父母的地产的边界。“你真是令人难以置信！”

      马尔福笑着赶上她，挽住了她的胳膊。“但是这就是你爱我的原因嘛。”

      “令人难以忍受又疯疯癫癫。”金妮纠正道。

      “我不喜欢在你的母亲身边掩饰我的口音。”

      “什么？”

      马尔福将她的手放在他的臂弯，用另一只手握住了它。“如果我用我父母教我的那种方式对她说话，她肯定会把我当作外人。”他若有所思地说。“但是，如果我像刚刚那样说话，她就开始关照我了。我喜欢这种感觉。”

      “你在家已经受到很多关照了，你这个被宠坏的小男孩。”金妮戳着他说。

      “我现在够格做一个男人了。”

      “我错了，但是有时候真的挺难分辨的。”

      “臭丫头。”

      “混蛋。”

      他们终于走到了陋居的外围，这里没有咒语，他们可以自由地幻影移形。地面吸收了白天的热气，夜晚仍然很温暖。他们走进包围着陋居和奥特里-圣卡奇波尔村的树林中，里面很安静，动物和鸟都要准备睡觉了。太阳刚刚落山，天空布满了红色与金色的晚霞，给他们周围的大树镀上了一层金边。

      “一个格兰芬多日落。”金妮沐浴在淡淡的光线中，快乐地说道。

      马尔福发出了窃笑。“但是上面有一道斯莱特林，瞧。”他指着天空，他们都见到了一天结束时的一抹绿光。

      “好吧。”她叹了口气。“凡事无完美。”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

      布雷斯·扎比尼的母亲尤兰达·扎比尼·卡彭特在几年前因病过世，她给她的独子在不列颠群岛留下了七处产业，他是唯一所有人。他立刻成为了魔法世界最赤手可热的单身汉：迷人，相处愉快，还是拥有最多财富的人之一。然而，杂志在接连三次将布雷斯评选为年度单身汉之后，却并没有提到，他已经心有所属了——莫拉格·麦克杜格尔。

      莫拉格穿着优雅的黑色晚礼服，在布雷斯一处产业的门口迎接了金妮和马尔福。“我还以为你们不会来了呢。” 莫拉格直率地说道，她指示一个家养小精灵接过金妮的披肩和马尔福的斗篷。

      金妮笑着吻了吻莫拉格的脸颊。“然后让你自己在这里死于无聊？”她说。“我没那么残忍，亲爱的。”

      莫拉格对她疑问地扬起眉毛，来回看着金妮和马尔福。“但是你却残忍到——”

      “我们是最后到的吗？”马尔福问道。

      “不是，我们还在等隆巴顿夫妇。” 莫拉格带着他们走出门厅，进入走廊，走向声音传来的方向。“那个可怜的纳威，就算你在他的脖子上挂一个老爷钟，他也不会准时。”

      “现在有汉娜管束他了。”金妮说，他们转过拐角，进入了布雷斯富丽堂皇的舞厅。他们的头顶是大教堂式的拱形天花板，由六根巨大的白色大理石柱支撑，上面画满了华丽的壁画，描绘了梅林的冒险与成就。一扇墙上排列着高大的法式门，通往一条可以瞭望郁郁葱葱的花园的门廊。舞厅里面都是他们的朋友和其伴侣，享受着墙边奢华宴会桌上的食物。他们仿佛踏入了一个童话世界，金妮忍住了想要露出的笑容。

      “真是可爱的小派对。”马尔福讽刺地说。

      “不知道布雷斯在哪里。” 莫拉格对他们说，对着房间挥了挥胳膊。“我差不多一个小时没有见到他了。虽然我很想和你聊聊最近的八卦，金，但是我又要去门口了。”

      “去做女主人吧。”金妮催促她赶紧离开。莫拉格转身返回了门厅。

      “韦斯莱？”马尔福握住她的手，带着她往舞厅里走了几步。“怎么办？先喝东西，跳舞……”

      “哦，我们先和考迈克·麦克拉根打个招呼吧。”金妮顽皮地对他笑道。“我想用我们上周的胜利狠狠嘲笑他一通。”

      “你的母亲还说我坏呢。”马尔福温和地说，由着她将他拽到了麦克拉根面前，三个女巫围在他的身边，专心致志地听他说话。金妮承认，麦克拉根是一个迷人的家伙，但是，和他待在一起超过十分钟，她就想极尽所能地结束她的痛苦了。

      “考迈克。”金妮假装热情地说道。“见到你真好。”

      “这不是韦斯莱姑娘嘛。” 麦克拉根说道，吻了吻她的脸颊，但并没有真的碰到她。“还有德拉科·马尔福，你这个老傻瓜！”他用力地握着马尔福的手。“希望你在上周的比赛上没有输掉太多钱。”

      “恰恰相反。”马尔福讥笑道，“韦斯莱又一次让我成了富翁。”

      “因为你之前太穷了。”金妮嘲讽地说。

      “冬天太难过了，但我还是挺过来了。”马尔福回敬道。

      “那我可以说，你没有赌我们赢，算是一件好事了。” 麦克拉根说，靠在了最近的大理石柱子上，他的女朋友们也一起靠了过去。“我本来可以发挥得更好的，但是你也知道头一天晚上玩得太开心了是怎么回事——马尔福知道我在说什么。”他用胳膊肘推了推他。

      “闭嘴。”马尔福哼了一声。

      “我还希望有点挑战呢。”金妮叹息着说。“联盟里的大多数守门员很快就完全可以预料了。你能猜出来他们的飞行模式和拦球策略。”

      “每场比赛上，我都是全新的姿态。” 麦克拉根吹嘘道。

      “嗯，真可惜，你上周没有。”金妮说。“好吧，我相信这只是一次性事件。毕竟，我听奥利弗说过你以前的光辉事迹。”

      “当然了。”麦克拉根骄傲地挺起了胸膛。他转向离他最近的女巫。“我和奥利弗·伍德是好朋友。”

      “噢，你能介绍一下我吗？”女巫问道。

      金妮拽了拽马尔福，在他的耳边低声说道：“趁他忙着妄想，我们走吧。”

      “谢天谢地。”马尔福低声回答，他们悄无声息地溜走了，笑着回头看了一眼麦克拉根和他的忠实粉丝们。“你没有说实话吧？”

      “考迈克·麦克拉根和奥利弗·伍德根本不是一个等级的。”金妮轻蔑地说。“伍德是至今为止唯一可以阻挡我最强劲的投球的守门员。麦克拉根漏洞百出[1]，他真应该加入教会。”

      马尔福哼了一声，对任何人来说，这种声音都会令人恼火，但金妮知道，他只是被她的话逗乐了。“你真是个诙谐的姑娘。”他对她说。

      “我努力了，亲爱的。”

      “你在这儿啊，马尔福！你躲起来了吗？”

      他们转过身，发现布雷斯·扎比尼正向他们走来，手中拿着一杯香槟。他伸出另一只手，和马尔福握手，然后吻了吻金妮的脸颊。“你们玩得开心吗？”他问。

      “嗯。”金妮说。“其实我们才刚到。”

      “梅林啊，你们还没喝酒吗？我成什么样的主人了？”布雷斯立刻将他们带到一张宴会桌旁，让一只家养小精灵给他们倒了一些香槟。“好多了。”他们接过酒杯之后，他说道。“我觉得我应该警告你，德拉科——阿斯托利亚今晚来了。”

      马尔福扬起了眉毛。“怎么了？”

      “她和德里安·普塞一起。”

      “又怎么了？她爱怎么样就怎么样。”

      布雷斯耸了耸肩。“好吧，我很高兴有人觉得没问题。”他阴沉地说。“她出现的时候，莫拉格差点犯心脏病。”

      “你忘了，布雷斯。”金妮挽住马尔福的胳膊，僵硬地说。“德拉科·马尔福是最会调整自己的男人。我们都应该向他学习。”

      “还是说说你自己吧。”布雷斯摇着头说。“我听说你上个月和凯文·恩特威斯尔分手了？”

      “哦，他呀。”她喝了一大口酒。

      “给我一个机会，我会为你找到灵魂伴侣。”布雷斯说。“我一点都不相信大家说的，你还爱着波特。”

      金妮挺直了脊背。“很好。”她厉声说道。“因为这不是事实。”

      “你说到了痛处。”马尔福喃喃道。他安慰地将手放在了她的腰上。

      “但是，”布雷斯继续说道，“你今晚仍然必须见见这里的几个巫师，金妮。如果你在今晚结束时没有拿到至少一个人的飞路地址，我会觉得这是我的失败。”

      金妮笑了。“你可以随意尝试，亲爱的布雷斯。”

      “我还以为只有莫拉格会对我说这种话呢。”布雷斯眨着眼睛，厚颜无耻地说。“我要去招呼客人了，马尔福，金妮，玩得开心。”他挥了挥手，又回到了人群中。

      她立刻转向马尔福，露出了愤怒的眼神。“他说真的吗？所有人都觉得我仍然爱着哈利？”

      “从外人的角度来看，”马尔福将她从宴会桌旁拽走了，“自从波特在最后一战中战死后，你就一直没有认真的恋爱关系。最长的一段是多久，和韦恩·霍普金斯？”

      “六个月。”她说。“他的床上功夫很好，但仅此而已。”

      “赫奇帕奇。”马尔福赞同道。“非常乐于付出的类型吧？”

      “但是那根本说不通。”金妮暴躁地说。“这只证明我在挑选我看到的男人，而不是我还沉湎于一个死人，梅林啊。”

      “你会和我这样的人约会吗？”

      金妮甩了甩头发。“你？你是独一无二的，马尔福，没人和你一样。”

      “金妮！金，是你吗？”

      他们又转过身，看见科林·克里维正向他们走来，他挽着一个不认识的女巫。金妮发出兴奋的尖叫，冲进他伸开的怀抱里，让他抱着她转了个圈。

      “小心点，她喝酒了。”马尔福说。

      “看看你！你真迷人！”科林抓着金妮说道。“韦斯莱夫人怎么会让你穿着这条裙子——”

      “哦，闭嘴吧。”金妮说。“你看上去真不可思议，科林。这是……”

      科林搂住了他带来的女巫。“维姬，这是我的好朋友金妮·韦斯莱和她的朋友德拉科·马尔福。金，马尔福，维姬 **·** 弗罗比舍。”

      “科林总是说起你。” 维姬羞怯地说，对她伸出了手。金妮将它拂到一边，吻了吻她的脸颊。

      “他对你说的一半事情都不可信。”金妮警告她。“科林喜欢讲故事。”

      “我没有！”科林假装受伤地叫道。“关于你如何溜进斯内普的办公室偷格兰芬多宝剑的故事千真万确。”

      “好吧。”金妮红着脸说。“过奖了。我不是一个人做的。”

      “金妮是蒙绰斯喜鹊队的明星追球手。”科林骄傲地说。“她带领他们蝉联五次魁地奇世界杯冠军了。”

      “你是做什么的，马尔福先生？” 维姬礼貌地问他。

      “他基本是攒银行账户里的利息。”金妮说道，对他眨着眼睛。

      “别提钱，韦斯莱，这太俗气。”他说。“弗罗比舍小姐，我是一个金融投资人，我还拥有苹果地神箭这支魁地奇球队。”

      “哇。”她睁大眼睛说道。

      “看到了，韦斯莱？”马尔福对她说。“至少有人觉得我很厉害。”

      “什么，你是说你还没有让金妮和你约会？”科林说道。

      金妮笑了。“就好像他想和我约会似的，他执着于挑选最优秀的贵族。”

      “这只是时间问题。”他说，对她呲牙一笑。

      他们同意等派对结束之后再聊，然后各自分开了。“你对什么事情都不认真。”金妮抱怨道。

      “或许你只是觉得我不认真。”马尔福笑着说。

      “我有点怀疑。没人像我一样了解你，承认吧。”

      “我慷慨地承认。”他说。“我和一个韦斯莱成为好朋友时，没人比我更惊讶了。”

      莫拉格站在房间前面，用一只叉子敲了敲她的酒杯，舞厅里的客人都立刻安静了下来，专注地看着她。布雷斯很快也来到她的身边，握住了她的手。

      “我想占用一点时间，感谢你们大家今晚来到这里。”莫拉格说，她看上去十分优雅。金妮嫉妒她那光滑的直发和橄榄色的皮肤。“我们第一次庆祝伏地魔的垮台时，只有我、金妮·韦斯莱和卢娜·洛夫古德在破釜酒吧的一个角落里。现在，看看我们有这么多人。”她张开了胳膊。“这一天意味着我们抛开成见，忘记我们在霍格沃茨所属的学院。当我们的生命受到威胁时，这个房间里的所有人都留下来战斗。是我们使这个世界再次安宁，我们在战争中的参与将把我们永远联结在一起。”

      她说完之后，布雷斯举起了酒杯。“干杯。”他说。金妮和马尔福举起了他们的酒杯，他们周围的所有人也举起了酒杯。“祝一个没有偏见和憎恨的未来。”布雷斯叫道。

      “干杯，干杯！”客人们都喝下了他们的香槟。

      “我的天啊。”马尔福在金妮的耳边低声说。“如果他滔滔不绝地讲出这种完美主义的废话，那他一定真的很爱麦克杜格尔。”

      金妮用手包打了他一下。“别扫兴了。”她沉着脸说。“我们有权利为我们想做的任何事情祝酒，我不想看见你反对。”

      “我们当然可以为我们的任何愿望祝酒。”他说，“但是希望它会成真，简直就像希望月亮是由奶酪做的一样。”

      金妮咯咯笑了起来。“你真是个呆子。”她取笑道。

      “我从来不否认我的血统。”马尔福傲慢地说。“我来自威尔特郡，并为此而感到骄傲。”

      “喂。”金妮喝光了她的酒。“我们现在去吃东西吧。我饿死了，香槟快要把我灌醉了。”

      “如你所愿。”马尔福说。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

      派对于日落时分开始，墙边放置着丰盛的食物，角落里的一支小管弦乐队在演奏跳舞的歌曲，人们聚在一起，并没有拘泥于不同学院。赫奇帕奇在和斯莱特林交谈，拉文克劳在于格兰芬多跳舞，但是，男女主人之间对学院的不在意是最明显的，这两个斯莱特林和拉文克劳整晚都在互抛媚眼，低声软语。

      “你一直有练习。”那天晚上他们跳舞的时候，马尔福对金妮说道。“但我觉得我或许应该穿我的钢趾鞋。”

      “你对我真残忍。”金妮气呼呼地说。他带着她转了个圈，然后又把她拉回了怀里。“我是一个出色的舞者，你只是选择视而不见。”

      “对，你跳得不错。”他承认道，“但我只是喜欢气你。”

      “我也是。”她抬起头，对他露出了微笑。“很有趣吧？我一整年都在期待今晚。”

      马尔福也笑了。“我也是。”

      金妮笑得更厉害了，她将头靠在他的肩上，深深地叹了口气。“如果你不在，我不知道要和谁一起参加派对了，马尔福。”她喃喃道。

      “你的男朋友。”

      “但是举行派对的时候，我从来都没有男朋友。”

      “那还有一个解决办法，别甩了他们。”

      她又叹了口气，搂住了他的脖子。他们继续随着音乐摆动，马尔福将手放在了她纤细的腰上。“但是那就意味着要和他们待在一起。”她说。“我有一种天赋，总是会和我不喜欢的巫师约会。”

      “我也不喜欢他们。”马尔福说，但是金妮没有听到。

      参加派对的大多数人都有小孩在家里等着他们，正式派对不到午夜就结束了。芬列里夫妇很早就离开了，他们对莫拉格说，小卢卡斯发烧了；李·乔丹和他的妻子也提前离开了，因为他们明早要去度假。派对上的人逐渐离开，最后只剩下了很少的客人，金妮和马尔福也在其中。

      “我们不要再客套了。”在科恩福特夫妇道别之后，布雷斯说道。他解散了管弦乐队，家养小精灵们开始打扫舞厅，将剩下的人带到了一间台球室，那里有燃烧的壁炉和白兰地在等待他们。

      “我们应该玩游戏。”金妮拍着手说。马尔福在壁炉旁边的一把大扶手椅中坐下，戏弄地将她拽到了他的膝盖上。

      “好主意。”扎卡赖斯·史密斯说。“玩‘我从来都没有做过’怎么样？先喝光酒的人出局。”

      “不行，因为那就意味着这里最悲惨的人才是胜者。”马尔福说。“反过来。”

      大家讨论了一会儿胜者要怎么判定，然后都围着圈坐在了椅子或地上的软垫上。布雷斯和莫拉格给每人递了一杯白兰地。

      “谁先来？”泰瑞·布特问道。

      “我。”莫拉格说。“我从来没有打过魁地奇。”

      怨声迭起，金妮、马尔福、布雷斯、布特和史密斯都喝了一口。“你真残忍，宝贝。”布雷斯可怜巴巴地说。

      “我想赢，亲爱的。”莫拉格甜蜜地说。

      “顺时针吧。”史密斯说。“我从来没去过帕蒂芙夫人茶馆。”

      “你说谎！”金妮叫道。“我四年级时拉你去过。”

      “规则很清楚。”布特说。“喝酒吧，史密斯。”

      “你们这群混蛋。”他抱怨道，但还是喝了一口白兰地。

      “我从来没在公共场合发生过性关系。”罗米达·万恩坦率地说。金妮、马尔福和莫拉格在男人们的叫声中喝了酒。

      “哪里？”马尔福睁大眼睛问金妮。

      “蜂蜜公爵后面的巷子里。”金妮说。“非常不舒服，还很冷。绝不会再那么干了。”

      “韦斯莱，我可没想到你这么胆大。”

      “我从来没和麦格教授一起关过禁闭。”布特的女朋友埃莉诺说。

      所有人都喝了酒。“不知道老米勒娃这些日子在干什么。”金妮大声地说。“梅林啊，她以前每次看我的时候，都快把我吓死了——”

      “那种眼神！”布雷斯赞同道。“斯内普就够吓人了，但是麦格的眼神让我想把自己活埋！”所有人都笑了起来。

      “我从来没有去过格兰芬多的公共休息室。”布特说。金妮和罗米达喝了酒。

      “继续，有点冒险精神。”马尔福说。“我从来没有抽过烟。”

      “好像这就有冒险精神了。”史密斯、布特、布雷斯和罗米达喝过酒之后，金妮皱着眉头说。“我从来没有去过法国。”

      “我的天呐，韦斯莱，你为什么不告诉我？”德拉科叫道。“我们下一站就去巴黎。”他与布雷斯和埃莉诺都喝了酒。

      “我从来没去过古怪姐妹的演唱会。”布雷斯遗憾地说，金妮、马尔福、罗米达和莫拉格喝了酒，一轮结束。

      在第二轮之后，金妮第一个出局，她远远领先于其他人，罗米达和布雷斯紧跟其后。等到他们都喝多了的时候，他们的话就有些模糊，难以听清了，他们经常会为一些无聊的事情哄堂大笑。只有马尔福一个人还稳稳地拿着酒杯，但是金妮时不时能听到他不由自主地发出咯咯笑声。

      金妮凑过去，在他的脸上亲了一下。“玩得开心吗？”她笑着问道。

      他笑着说：“很开心。”

      很快就只剩下马尔福和埃莉诺了，她的白兰地才喝了一半。“拜托，这场游戏已经够久了。”史密斯抱怨道。“快两点……三点了吧。我们回家吧。”

      “对。”布雷斯叫道。“我们要一起对付马尔福。”

      “不公平。”马尔福抱怨道，他的威尔特郡口音又跑出来了。

      “但是我不知道要说什么。”埃莉诺腼腆地说。

      “我有一个完美的想法！”布雷斯笑着站起来，踉跄地走向坐在软垫上的埃莉诺，他在她的耳边低声说了些什么。埃莉诺的脸变白了。

      “是什么，埃莉？”布特问道。

      “说出来！”罗米达说。“说出来，我想听！”

      “很完美！”布雷斯夸口道。“马尔福只剩下最后一口了，他要出局了！”

      “说出来！”罗米达重复道。

      埃莉诺看向布雷斯，他鼓励地点了点头。她做了个深呼吸，轻声说道：“我从来没有在一周之内结婚和离婚。”

      所有人都僵住了，大气都不敢出。金妮感觉腿下的马尔福绷紧了身体。“干得好啊，你这个家伙。”她对布雷斯叫道。“你真是一个混蛋，扎比尼——”

      “这只是朋友之间的游戏！”布雷斯说，他喝得太多了，根本不明白她的愤怒。

      金妮站起来，扯了扯裙子。“我们走了。”她说。“别瞎费劲儿了，你这个饭桶。”

      “我觉得你反应过激了，韦斯莱。”史密斯警告她。

      “反应过激？”她叫道。“马尔福不想谈这件事，我不在乎你们有多生气，这不是提起这件事的借口！”

      “你不用假装，金妮。”莫拉格冷静地说。“我们都知道你是这件事的原因。”

      金妮张大了嘴。“你——你怎么敢——来吧，马尔福，我们走。我真是受够了。”她冲出了房间，高跟鞋愤怒地敲打着大理石地板。

      马尔福站起来，盯着面前沉默的人们。他喝光了酒，低声说：“祝贺你，埃莉诺。”他跟着金妮走了出去。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

      “我恨他们。”金妮气恼地说，大步穿过奥特里-圣卡奇波尔村和陋居周围浓密的树林。“他们——残忍，他们很坏——”

      “我都忘了你的酒品有多差了。”马尔福漫不经心地说。

      “无论我们走到哪里！‘马尔福，阿斯托利亚在这儿’，‘马尔福，阿斯托利亚向你问候’——”

      “那都是过去了，金妮。”

      “人类尊严都是怎么了？我是说真的。”她提起长长的裙摆，跨过路上一块长长的木头；马尔福本能地伸出手扶住她。“不管我们走到哪里，真是粗鲁。”

      “够了，金妮。”他轻声说。

      “今晚是最后一根稻草！”金妮好像没有听到他的话，继续说道，不舒服的高跟鞋让她微微摇晃。“你应该告诉他们，德拉科，一次了结——你不喜欢听到这种话。不许提起，你们——你们这些残忍的混蛋。”

      “够了。”他又说道，握住了她的前臂。“如果你不住口，我知道你会说些让我不开心的话，你明天早晨就会后悔。”

      “我爱说什么就说什么！”她生气地叫道。“他们不是我的朋友！”

      “你和莫拉格·麦克杜格尔是多年好友。”

      “好吧，等——等世界停止旋转，我会做些什么。”金妮停下脚步抱怨道。“该死，我为什么同意玩喝酒游戏？”

      马尔福笑了。“这一开始就是你的主意吧。”

      “提醒我——不要再玩喝酒游戏了。在下个派对之前，在——”她低头看着他的手。“说真的，德拉科，我能好好走路。”

      “我知道你能，你已经让我看到了。”

      “只不过因为我是一个——我是什么？”

      “魁地奇运动员？”

      “对。”她用力地点着头，这让她的脚步又不稳了。“哦，亲爱的——我要倒了。”

      “我抓住你了。”

      “我是一个魁地奇运动员——不意味着我不能在地上好好走路。”金妮对他皱着眉头。“你害我跑题了。”

      马尔福呻吟了一声。“对，我们不继续那个话题了。”

      “你那些愚蠢的前朋友一直念叨着阿斯托利亚·‘好好小姐’·格林格拉斯。”她叫道。“梅林啊，我的一根小拇指都比她整个人更有个性。”

      “够了。”他厉声制止了她。“这不再重要了。”

      “对我来说很重要！”金妮叫道。

      她的话飘荡在黎明前沉默的空气中，他们都僵住了。两个人谁都没敢呼吸，也没有动，最终，金妮发出了一声抽泣。

      “噢，天啊。”她哽咽着说。“我喝多了，我不是那个意思——”

      “你是什么意思？”她想挣脱他的手，但德拉科抓住她的下巴，迫使她抬头看着他的眼睛。“解释清楚。”

      金妮生气地从他手中挣脱出来。“你对什么都不认真——”

      “你再这么说，我就把这句话塞进你的喉咙。”德拉科叫道。

      “但是你就是这样！你和她结婚时也是一样，你用下半身思考，觉得阿斯托利亚会是一个好妻子，等你得到她之后，你就厌倦了她。每次都是一样，每次你都会找到一个闪闪发亮的新玩具，然后玩腻了就扔。”

      德拉科惊讶地后退几步，结结巴巴地说：“你把我看得这么不堪？”

      “我从来都配不上你。”她说，泪水在脸上滚滚而下。她随意地擦着眼泪，抹掉了脸上的妆。“我只是金妮，你的好朋友，而阿斯托利亚，她——她是你要娶的那种女孩。”

      德拉科一言不发，金妮一边哭，一边笑着说：“已成定局，对吗？”她悲惨地说。“当你说你要和她结婚的时候，我觉得受到了背叛。结婚典礼那天，我在赫敏的膝盖上哭泣，我并不是像我对你说的那样得了流感。”

      “你为什么对我说谎？”他轻声说道，几乎不敢大声说话。

      “有意义吗？”她瞪着他，咬着牙说道。“你从来没拿我看待你的那种方式看待我。”

      “因为我对什么事情都不认真。”他露出了淡淡的微笑。“包括我的恋爱关系。”

      金妮气呼呼地抱起了胳膊。过了一会儿，她又开始走向陋居。

      德拉科跟在她身后几步远的地方。“你那晚飞路了我，记得吗？我结婚的第五晚。因为你的队友出了一场严重的魁地奇事故，不幸身亡，你的情况很糟糕——”

      “肯内菲克。”金妮一边走，一边悲伤地说。“我很想她。”

      “我立刻去了你的身边。”德拉科说。“我甚至没有多加考虑。我整晚都在那里陪着哭泣的你。”

      他抓住了她的手，筋疲力尽又喝多了的金妮一下子扑进了他的怀里，但她没有挪开。“阿斯托利亚很生气。”德拉科在她芳香的发丝中轻声说道。“她让我选择。我选择了你。那天晚上，她给了我离婚协议书。”

      “巧合。”金妮在他的长袍中喃喃。

      “这是因果。”他纠正了她。“我选择了你，我永远都会选择你。”

      “德拉科。”她呜咽道，“你为什么最初要和她结婚？”

      他严肃地笑了。“因为我说服自己，你对我的感觉与我对你的感觉不一样。”

      这时，天空泛上了浅浅的灰，然后变得更亮了——太阳终于从韦斯莱家周围的山上冒出了头，给旷野蒙上了一层金色光芒。黑暗消散，鸟儿也从巢中飞了出来，德拉科和金妮的脸上都露出了了然的表情。

      “你从来不评价我的裙子。”金妮喃喃道，尴尬地垂下了目光。

      德拉科又抬起了她的下巴。“金妮。”他说，“我无法将目光从你的身上移开。”

      她的脸红了。“是吗？”她大胆地说。“你现在不打算吻我吗？”

      他笑了，突然一把将她抱了起来，金妮发出了微弱的抗议声。“在我们都醉醺醺又累得要死的时候吻你？不行。我希望我们的初吻不要以一方晕倒在寒冷中而告终。”

      “哎，你真是不可理喻。”她抱怨道，将脸埋在了他的肩上。

      他登上了下一座山的山顶，他们都眺望着地平线上歪歪斜斜的陋居，一缕烟雾从烟囱中飘了出来。“你妈起来了。”他说。“她会照顾你的。”

      “她在制作宿醉药剂方面非常出色。”金妮疲惫地说。

      “很好。”他抱着她，慢慢地走下山。“因为我要告诉你，你现在要做什么。”

      “颐指气使。”她嘀咕道。

      “你要好好睡上八个小时觉。”德拉科好像没听到她的话。“然后洗个放松澡。用你昨天用的沐浴露，因为非常好闻。”

      “噢。”

      “然后穿上你最好的礼服。我们今晚要出去，我希望你能有最好的状态。”

      “出去？”她在困顿之中也十分感兴趣。“约会吗？”

      他们到了陋居的后门，莫丽已经将门打开迎接他们了。她双手叉腰地说：“你昨晚说要很晚回来的时候，我可没想到会这么晚。”

      “但她完完整整地回来了。”德拉科欢快地说。“这是一个盛大的派对，莫丽。我们都玩得很开心。”

      “很开心。”金妮说。

      “我把她送到她的卧室？”没等韦斯莱夫人回答，德拉科就走上通往金妮房间的歪歪扭扭的楼梯，将她放到了床上。

      “我去拿药剂。”韦斯莱夫人说，然后走了出去。

      德拉科低头看着她水汪汪的棕色大眼睛。“今晚见。”他说。他吻了吻她的额头。

      “我爱你。”她低声说。“爱了好多年了。”

      他对她露出了坏笑。“当然了，金。”他低声回答。“但是我也爱你。”他又吻了吻她的额头。“记住我说的话。睡上八个小时。”

      她迷迷糊糊地点了点头，德拉科安静地离开房间，与韦斯莱夫人道别，然后走进了沐浴在阳光之中的后花园。他在台阶上停了一会儿，深深呼吸着早晨清冽的空气，对着初升的太阳露出了微笑。

      昨晚他一直没有睡觉。但不知为何，他觉得自己好像从沉睡中刚刚醒来。

 

**「完」**

 

[1] 原文系holey，与holy（神圣的）同音，故而金妮嘲讽麦克拉根应该加入教会。


End file.
